


Seme Battle: Natsu vs Gray

by uzukun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BL, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzukun/pseuds/uzukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray bicker each other about who is the seme and the uke, based on the upcoming of Lucy's novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seme Battle: Natsu vs Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first Fairy Tail (FT)-related fanfic. The most important thing is that this fic will have BL elements, albeit just soft core. There will be many NatsuGray hints (though Gray will not be beaten easily, hehehe…). Also, this is written just for laugh. So, let’s start!

The day in Fairy Tail guild seemed to be boring for a certain blonde mage named Lucy. Sure, the guild was always lively with many happy interactions, along with useless fight between the mages. But, it was not something bothering her.

The girl was sitting alone in front of guild bar. Her chocolate eyes aimlessly scanned her surroundings. It was right that many guild members were there, but it did not stop her from her boredom. Today, she was in a day off. It did not mean that she was not capable in accomplishing these kind of works, but she preferred to leave them to Natsu and co. though she was still a kick-ass mage. She could made her opponents surrender with her Celestial Spirits and her funny-yet-powerful kick.

“Lucy, what’s going on? You’re daydreaming.” a voice snapped her from her musings. The owner of the voice was the flying blue cat named Happy.

“Nothing, Happy. I just…”

“Because Natsu isn’t here?”

“Oh, stop pairing me with Natsu already. No, I mean…I just run out of idea…”

“What idea?”

“You know, this is for my novel. I want to try something different. Maybe such romance as a _genre_ will work well?”

Lucy tried to memorize anything for the material of her upcoming novel, before groaning, “Gah! I’m in writer’s block now!”

Happy looked sympathetically to the blonde girl, saying, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you will find it enough…like a fish.”

Lucy just pissed off toward the cat’s dry humor, thinking, ‘I wonder if all Fairy Tail members were bunch of abnormal people…’

Suddenly, a crashing sound was audible in the guild. The source was from the front door of the guild. Two certain figures were visible there, currently fighting each other. These two boys delivered punch, kick, and foul words each other. The spiky pink-haired boy delivered his kick to the raven-haired one, resulting in the slamming sound of the other side of the guild.

‘Here comes the nightmare…Natsu and Gray are here to fight each other again…’ Lucy sighed in dismay seeing her friends were in petty fighting.

“Haha, I’m the winner, droopy-eyes!” the pink-haired boy, Natsu, said in victory with his characteristic grin. Unknowingly for him, Gray, the raven-haired boy who was only in boxers, woke up and charged to the fire mage.

“What the heck are you doing, bastard!?”

“Don’t be cocky, flamebrain!”

“Hell no, ice block!” along with punch from Natsu.

Seeing this made Lucy realizing about something. That was it! A new idea for her novel. The blonde prepared her energy and yelled to the fighting boys, “SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU GUYS!!!” This made Natsu and Gray shocked in awe, stopping their brawling. In their eyes, Lucy could be scary, even scarier than the strongest mage in the guild.

“Honestly, you guys can’t stop fighting for a day.” Lucy said with annoyed tone.

“It’s Gray’s fault!” Natsu said, pointing at Gray, “He walked into the guild almost naked! So I wanted to teach him a lesson!”

“Shut up, shitty flamer! You were the one provoking me, right!?” Gray replied back.

“You wanna try!?”

“Bring it on!”

“Okay, okay. Just listen to me. Seeing your brawling makes me wondering about my novel. I get a new, fresh idea.”

The boys were confused in hearing Lucy’s statement.

“You know, I want to write romance novel. But, a boy-and-girl relationship isn’t interesting and clichéd. I wonder if I write boy-and-boy relationship?”

“Eh?”

“In other words, it’s Boys Love!”

Natsu felt that his brain could not comprehend the “Boys Love” term. The pink-haired fire mage asked to Lucy about Boys Love.

“Okay. In other words, Boys Love focuses to a story where two boys love each other.” the blonde explained, “Their love can be fluffy, yet it can be done sexually.”

“Is it like a homosexual relationship?” Gray asked.

“Something like that.” Lucy replied, “As well in heterosexual, Boys Love divides two main boys in two specific roles: seme and uke.”

Seme and uke? Natsu never heard these words before. Sure, Igneel had taught him reading and writing, but these two words were too complicated for the fire mage’s brain.

“Like it said, seme is the one who pursuits or dominates, and uke is the submissive one. Sometimes, uke tends to be more girly than the seme.” the blonde continued.

“I see.” Happy said and giggled while assessing Natsu’s features, “I think Natsu is the uke since his hair is pink in terms of color.”

“Hell no! I’m not an uke! Pink is the manly color, you hear it!?” Natsu snapped. Unknowingly for him, Gray suddenly tackled Natsu to the floor, immobilizing him. Their current position was like this: Gray on top and Natsu on bottom.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Pinky? The uke is you. Just look at the color of your hair.” along with a smirk from the ice mage.

“Hell no! Pink is manly! The uke is you!” Natsu yelled. Gray’s expression indicated that he was going to make Natsu as his prey.

The raven-haired ice mage kept pinning Natsu on the floor, saying in seductive tone, “Don’t get me wrong. Your name indicates a name commonly used by girls, doesn’t it?”

“Like the hell I know, bastard!”

“As you know, my body shape is sexier than you. You’re really buffed, but you still wear that vest and muffler. Just look at me, my body is a perfection for many fangirls out there.”

Natsu grunted hearing these mocking words from Gray. The fire mage really could not take it anymore! He activated his fire aura on his right hand. With flame fist, he punched Gray, making the ice mage falling to the floor.

“Don’t…underestimate…me…”the fire mage grunted, along with a pair of death glare and gritted teeth.

“Natsu, you bastard! What’s that for!?” Gray growled, wiping his jaw. The fire mage suddenly grinned in victory, saying, “I’m the winner now, Gray!”

“Heh?”

“You know about fire vs ice thingy? Sure, your Ice Make skill is proficient, but your spell won’t be able to take a chance in front of my fire.” Natsu replied in low yet intimidating tone. He raised his flame fist to emphasis his dominance toward the raven-haired boy.

Gray growled, saying, “Don’t be such a cocky! I can use Iced Shell to freeze…”

“Well, I can say that it’s impossible. Though I can’t melt the ice trapping my body, I mean Iced Shell, your body has been sacrificed in the process of executing it, right?”

“How the hell did you know?”

“Don’t you forget about our quest in Galuna Island and that Deliora monster?”

Gray froze in hearing this. Sure, Natsu was an airhead and also an idiot, but he could be dead serious if time was right. The ice mage felt that Natsu memorized everything, including the most embarrassing parts!

Natsu kneeled in front of Gray and grabbed the raven-haired boy’s shoulder in seductive style. The fire mage glanced at Lucy who was standing beside him, asking, “Naa, Lucy. Besides girly, an uke is usually hotter in terms of sexiness, right?”

Lucy pondered at a moment about the main characteristic of an uke, before finally said, “Based on the fandom magazine, an uke is usually having sexier appearance to make the seme going crazy about him.”

Hearing such statement, Natsu grinned in victory before looked at Gray who was beneath him now.

“Seriously, Gray. Your subconsciously stripping habit is a double-edge sword for you.” the fire mage said with sardonic smile.

“What’s that!?”

“Besides girls, there’s a chance that other boys, even the perverted old man, will stare at you. Also, you always strip till you’re bare naked. Am I right?”

“Natsu, you bastard…how the hell you know this…!?” Gray hissed, feeling intimidated by Natsu’s domineering attitude. The ice mage’s eyes were furrowed.

“Hehe, Jii-chan informed me about your most embarrassing moment. You know, he’s a pervert master.”

“But that doesn’t mean I’m an uke!”

“Look, your eyes are droopy-type. These type of eyes are commonly found on girls, especially the quiet and gentle one. Is it clear, Princess of Ice?”

This statement made Gray blushed. Natsu had hit the potential bomb about the ice mage. The pink-haired boy strengthened his grip on Gray’s bare shoulder, totally immobilizing him.

“Natsu, let me go! I feel uncomfortable in this position!”

“No, I won’t move and this is final!”

“Are you nuts!? All members are able to see us in such awkward situation!”

“Who cares? Just shut up and come to me, droopy-eyes!”

“Stop it, Natsu!”

Lucy was speechless seeing her teammates doing something unexpected in the world. She lamented, “Here comes the worst situation…”

“What kind of commotion is this?” a stern voice asked.

Lucy and Happy, along with the two boys, looked at the source of the voice. That kind of voice belonged to a red-haired woman wearing armor, along with her serious expression.

“Ah, Erza. You come back.” the blonde said.

Erza, being serious as usual, said, “It was merely a misunderstanding of the client that the request was expired. How disgraceful for Fairy Tail.” while clenching her fist.

“Calm down. Next time, everything will be okay.”

“You said it.” the red-haired mage replied before glancing at Natsu and Gray, along with their awkward position. The boys were mimicking an awkward smile, making Erza curious more.

“What are you guys doing here? You’re getting along in such position…”

“Hi, Erza…” Gray said awkwardly, “We’re getting along together…”

“Aye…” Natsu added. This made Lucy speechless. Every time Erza was here, Natsu shifted to Happy#2 mode in terms of mimicking Happy’s catchphrase.

“Erza, I proposed an idea for my upcoming novel to them, which was Boys Love. Then, Natsu and Gray did something strange, debating who was the seme and the uke.” Lucy explained the truth.

Hearing such truth, Erza smiled. The armored mage walked to Natsu and Gray with expression indicating that she proposed something surprising. Of course the result would be going to be unexpected.

“Natsu, you’re so serious about taking your role as a seme for Gray.”

This made the fire mage grinned in awe, before saying, “You see, Gray’s overall sexiness and his exhibitionist tendency make him as a perfect uke.”

“Oi, Natsu! Are you serious!?”

“Very well.” Erza said. She was ready to give a mandate to Natsu, saying, “Take your role well. You can do anything to Gray, but don’t hurt his heart.”

For Natsu, these words were obviously an order. Nevertheless, the pink-haired boy happily accepted it. He stood up and lifted Gray in bridal style.

“Natsu, what the heck are you doing!? Let me go!” Gray yelled helplessly in Natsu’s arms, but it was futile.

“Don’t worry, Gray. We’ll move to the next stage.”

“Next stage? Don’t tell me…”

Natsu did not reply. Instead, he carried the ice mage on his arms, walking to a certain room. Gray’s struggle was futile.

Erza let a smiled formed on her lips. She was satisfied of Natsu’s action toward Gray. The red-haired mage looked at Lucy, saying, “It would be better for you to follow them.”

“Eh? Me?”

“You said that you’re looking for the idea for your novel, right?”

“Okay.” the blonde replied and walked, following Natsu and Gray.

Happy giggled as he saw Lucy following the boys, saying, “She lliikkeess them…”  

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I end this fic as one-shot since it is written just for humor. However, I think that just the humor alone does not make the story entertaining, so I add the tension of Natsu and Gray albeit comical here. I hope it works well. And I hope my English can be understood well (expect for the improper parts in terms of grammar).


End file.
